On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur
by Elorin
Summary: On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. Une suite d'OS concernant les relations entre Tony Stark aka. Iron-Man et sa petite famille de robot : Dumm-E, You, et surtout ce cher et indispensable Jarvis. Dernier os : Saint-Valentin.
1. Home, sweet IA

_Tadaa voici le premier d'une suite d'OS concernant Tony Stark et sa relation avec ses petits robots adorés, et tout particulièrement ce cher Jarvis ! ( comment ça je devrais m'occuper de mes os Thor/Loki et de ma fic avenger ? Oui, je me disperse, je sais ) Cet OS n'est pas le meilleur du stock mais il est primordial : c'est plus ou moins une scène coupée dans Iron-Man 1, lors du retour d'Afghanistan de Tony !_

* * *

**« L'absence est à l'amour, ce qu'est au feu le vent , il éteint le petit, il allume le grand. » **

On l'avait lavé, rasé, repassé, bichonné, bandé, pansé, astiqué, chouchouté, adulé, félicité, engueulé, dans l'hélico, dans l'avion, dans la voiture. Il avait revêtu un costume impeccable qui coûtait la moitié du prix d'une voiture. Il avait voracement dévoré trois cheeseburgers avec une faim et un plaisir évident. Il avait tenu une conférence de presse qui décidait de l'avenir de sa compagnie, de millions de personne et de sa propre vie. Il avait sourit, serré des mains, prit des décisions. Le grand retour de Tony Stark.

Mais il était aussi éreinté que lorsque Rhodey l'avait trouvé dans le désert, des années auparavant, à ce qui lui semblait. Il y a quelques heures, en vérité. Fourbu, nase. Sans énergie, ni motivation. Seuls les cheeseburgers et l'air ému de Mademoiselle Potts lui avaient tiré quelque émotion, mais sinon il était trop fatigué. Trop blasé par les cris des journalistes à son coup d'éclat, par la bonhommie commerciale de celui qui avait pris la place du père dans sa vie. Il rentrait dans son monde, dans son pays, dans son entreprise, mais il n'était plus en phase avec aucuns d'entre eux.

Il était trop fatigué pour seulement être encore en vie.

Le temps que Obadiah le renvoie à la maison, que Pepper s'agite autour de lui affolée de ses blessures, affolée de sa déclaration, affolée de sa mine, affolée du travail qui venait de lui tomber sur les épaules, affolée de tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant ces trois mois, affolée de l'organisation démentielle qu'il allait lui demander les jours à venir, le temps de se débarrasser de Pepper, Rhodey et des jolies donzelles qui étaient tous persuadés à divers niveaux que leur présence était nécessaire à son rétablissement et à sa sûreté. Le temps que Tony réussisse à se faire déposer seul, devant sa maison, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait.L'humidité n'aidait pas à remonter le moral du futur Iron-man.

Non, merci, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Il avait simplement envie de se laisser aller entre les doigts de fées de Jarvis. Juste envie qu'il lui prépare un bain à la température idéale et étroitement surveillée par ses capteurs, parfumé à son bain moussant préféré, avec la playlist qui correspondait à son état d'esprit. Que You lui tende un scotch et un cheeseburger ou un gâteau sur un plateau. Qu'il lui prépare un petit déjeuner de roi après une semaine d'hibernation sous la couette, même si ça voulait dire que la cuisine serait dans un état pas possible après ça. Envie qu'on lui foute la paix, rideau, Tony Stark n'était plus là pour personne. Il voulait être seul avec son IA. Il voulait juste...rentrer à la maison.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à son arrivée, une lumière progressive se mit à éclairer légèrement la pièce, déserte. L'habitation complète était comme morte, plongée comme elle était dans cette semi-obscurité et le silence uniquement troublé par la pluie qui tambourinait sur les baies vitrées, le priant instamment de la laisser entrer pour venir lui tenir compagnie.

Pas l'endroit à l'accueil le plus chaleureux après plusieurs mois de captivité passés au fin fond du grotte obscure sous la garde d'hommes armés et animés de très mauvaises intentions. Pourtant, Tony était content d'être de retour. Il se sentait bien, et il savait la demeure loin d'être aussi vide et froide qu'elle le semblait. Et la voix de Jarvis l'accueillit avec douceur, avant qu'il ne soit arrivé au milieu du salon :

**« - Bon retour à la maison, monsieur. **

**- Merci beaucoup Jarvis. »**

Tony esquissa un sourire dans l'obscurité, dénouant d'un geste las sa cravate. Il ôta sa veste humide et la jeta d'un geste fatigué sur le canapé, résistant à l'envie de la suivre, et de s'y abattre comme une masse. Il parcourut du regard la pièce : fontaine, statue, meubles, tout était à sa place, parfaitement rangé puisqu'il permettait toujours à Pepper et à sa femme de ménage de laisser libre court à leur maniaquerie en-dehors de son atelier. En état, propre. L'attendant.

**« - Cela fait longtemps, monsieur. »**

Tony ne répondit pas à l'essai de sociabilisation de son IA, s'avançant d'un pas lent et comme un peu saoûl dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour être sensible au contentement mêlé de réprobation ( dans quoi l'ingénieur avait-il encore été se fourrer ? ) présent dans la voix éternellement neutre de JARVIS. Si celui-ci avait été un être humain doté d'émotions, sans doute lui aurait-il sauté au cou. Et Tony n'aurait eu qu'à se blottir dans ses bras pour se sentir à la maison, loin de tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

**«- Au vu des rapports des équipes de recherche et des informations télévisées, j'avais établi les probabilités de votre retour sain et sauf à 0,005% monsieur. Je suis heureux de voir que, à votre habitude, votre comportement défie toutes les conjectures. **

**-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Jarvis, »** lui répliqua Tony en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui surplombait la mer.

Un paysage des plus splendides s'étendait en contre-bas en temps normal. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait derrière la vitre que l'obscurité et la pluie. Parfait paysage pour un retour dans le monde des vivants. Tony inspira profondément et matérialisa un écran tactile devant son visage. Quelles étaient les nouvelles de son système de surveillance ? Le monde s'était-il écroulée durant son absence ?

**« - Vous avez 1 714 nouveaux messages. Voulez-vous que je les trie pour vous ?** S'enquit aimablement l'IA avec sa précision légendaire, et presque de la compassion dans la voix.

**-Supprime tout, »**ordonna Tony d'une voix sans appel.

Qu'ils aillent tous au diable. C'était bien beau de le submerger de messages, mais quelle utilité alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait disparu en Afghanistan ? Il n'avait pas fait explosé un 4x4 militaire pour faire un coup de pub avant d'aller se cacher dans sa villa à Malibu et y siroter des coktails, hein... Jarvis et Pepper avaient dû être submergés d'appel et de communiqués de presse, alors qu'ils ne savaient rien, les pauvres. Heureusement, les migraines étaient étrangères à l'IA.

**« -Je détecte la présence d'une énergie électromagnétique inédite présente dans la maison, monsieur. »**

Perspicace Jarvis. Le réacteur bricolé et installé au creux de sa poitrine le maintenait en vie, mais il ne savait pas du tout ce que ça allait donner, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il fronça les sourcils, observant son reflet et l'emplacement de son coeur, luisant plus que palpitant, à travers la vitre.

**« -Passe la au scan, tu veux. **

**- Oui, monsieur. »**

Sans se soucier du fait que rester immobile simplifierait sans doute la tâche à Jarvis, il balaya d'un revers de main l'écran et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y a trois avantages à être milliardaire : les voitures, les nanas et les salles de bain grand luxe avec jacuzzi et inventions technologiques surveillées par Jarvis intégrés. Il se planta devant le miroir avec un soupir. Les lumières tamisées dans lesquelles Jarvis baignait la demeure lui seyait à merveille, dissimulant dans l'ombre ses hématomes, assombrissant sa mauvaise mine, cachant le fait que son bras gauche était en écharpe. Une fois les lumières éteintes, il aurait l'air en pleine forme. Tony passa la main sur ses joues enfin rasées de près. Ce qui lui faisait ressortir les multiples coupures et égratignures qui les parsemaient.

**« Jarvis ? **

**-Oui, monsieur ? »**

Il eut un moment de silence assez long, Tony se perdant dans ses pensées. Jarvis sembla inquiet de voir le silence de son inventeur s'éterniser dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait vérifier ses constantes, pas ses états d'âme.

**«-Monsieur ? **

**-Jarvis ?**

**- Vous avez une mine affreuse, monsieur. »**

Le fou rire de Tony Stark résonna dans toute la demeure.


	2. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

_Précision du cadre temporel : la scène se passe entre Iron-Man 2 et Avengers_**  
**

**« Aimer c'est essentiellement vouloir être aimé. »**

La chambre était dans un désordre obscène.

Deux pantalons échevelés traînaient au sol, un troisième était à mi-chemin entre l'intérieur de la penderie, et l'intérieur. Des chemises plus ou moins froissées servaient de couvre-lit, une cravate bleu roi pendait du lampadaire et plusieurs boxers se trouvaient dans des endroits improbables, comme celui rouge et or avec le dessin d'Iron-man présentement accroché sur la caméra du miroir.

L'occupant des lieux ne semblait pas concerné plus que ça, préférant fixer le miroir avec une concentration douloureuse.

Cravate ? nœud papillon ? nœud pap ou cravate ? Le choix était terrible, terrifiant, et infernal. Comment savoir que l'on ne commentait pas un impair impardonnable ? Une cravate noire dans la main gauche, un nœud papillon noir défait autour du cou. Rien que faire le choix de la couleur – ou plutôt de l'absence de couleur – avait été un défi.

Dieu que c'était dur d'être un homme beau et élégant.

Les femmes avaient le beau rôle, à partir du moment où elles étaient naturellement séduisantes, n'importe quelle robe pourvue d'un décolleté, d'un dos nu ou assez courte pour dévoiler leurs jambes – ou possédant ces trois critères à la fois – suffisait à rendre un homme fou.

Planté comme il était devant le miroir, l'intégralité de son imposante garde-robe étalée dans la pièce, Tony avait l'impression que le choix entre une cravate noire et un nœud papillon noir allait décider de la poursuite de sa relation avec Mademoiselle Pepper Potts. Un mauvais choix et elle le contemplerait avec de la pitié et de l'indifférence dans le regard. Elle pourrait même être fâchée, qu'il soit incapable de se vêtir correctement sans ses conseils.

Tony fit une grimace triste à son reflet. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Pepper, pas alors que c'était la première soirée de charité auxquels ils assistaient tout deux après … le fiasco de celle où elle portait la fameuse robe bleue trop indécente, le fiasco de Stark Expo, et ...le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé après qu'il l'a sauvé des robots du russe...

Tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes. Ce n'était même pas un rendez-vous galant à proprement dit... Il ne pouvait rien foirer... Pas vraiment.

**« -Bon. Cravate ou nœud ? Jarvis ! Concentre-toi un peu c'est capital ! **

**-Je suis au regret de vous informer, monsieur, que vous avez omis d'intégrer dans mes programmes la capacité des juger le bon goût de vos tenues vestimentaires ainsi que la connaissance des goûts de la gente féminine susceptible de les amener à entamer un acte copulatoire avec votre per...**

**-Jarvis !**

**-En outre, j'ai votre linge de corps affecté à vos parties génitales au beau milieu de mon champ de vision, monsieur. »**

Le ton était nettement boudeur. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ôta l'indigne vêtement de ce qui servait d'yeux à Jarvis. Il agita les deux bouts de tissu :

**« -Alors ? **

**- Mademoiselle Potts m'a dit vous trouver particulièrement charmant lorsque vous associez le noeud papillon noir et la veste de smoking à revers de satin de même teinte, monsieur. **

**- Eh beh voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile.**

**-63 minutes et 47 secondes pour effectué un habillage classé non difficile. Si une difficulté se présente, je vous serais gré de me mettre en veille.**

**-Mute, Jarvis. »**

Cela sonnait un peu comme « je t'emmerde, Jarvis » ou une autre remarque à la politesse similaire.

**« -Voilà, exactement de cette manière, s'il vous plaît. »**

Tony sortit de la chambre pour se diriger dans la pièce principale du penthouse de la toute nouvelle tour Stark. Il ignora la modélisation informatique de la dite tour qui trônait sur une table – il prévoyait de modifier intégralement la source de son alimentation énergétique d'ici peu – pour avancer à grands pas vers le bar qu'il y avait fait aménager.

Très important, le bar.

Il avala un grand trait de whisky à même la bouteille.

Il était l'un des plus grands séducteurs encore en course aux Etats-Unis. Il avait emballé des dizaines de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Mais devant le regard d'acier de Pepper, il se sentait aussi nul qu'un adolescent, aussi nul et boutonneux que lorsqu'il avait intégré le MIT bien trop en avance sur l'âge moyen et qu'il avait voulu s'adresser à une des rares femmes séduisantes qui s'y trouvait. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, scrutant son reflet à travers la réverbération du frigidaire.

**« -Dites, vous me trouvez comment ? »**

Près de lui, Dumm-E fit tourner sa tête pivotante avec perplexité. Il avait beau n'avoir ni visage, ni yeux, Tony pouvait tout à fait se l'imaginer le regardant intrigué, le fixant avec de grands yeux innocents et pour tout dire, un peu bêtes.

Ce n'est pas auprès de ce robot-ci qu'il allait trouvé du réconfort, visiblement. Il se reconcentra sur son reflet, grimaçant dans tous les sens en se tenant la mâchoire.

**«-De quoi j'ai l'air ? »**

Oui, il était un peu nerveux. Tony Stark changea sa mèche de côté. Puis la mit de l'autre. Tripatouilla vainement ses cheveux. Les plaqua en arrière. Les ébouriffa à nouveau. Il fut interrompu dans son dilemme capillaire par un léger couinement de machine , qui fut presque instantanément par une série d'autres couinements sur des tons similaires.

Un rire.

Un foutu rire de robot. Dumm-E agitait ses pinces près de lui, en émettant des petits bruits qui trahissait une certaine hilarité. De quoi il avait l'air ? Il avait l'air ridicule, voilà tout.

Tony lui adressa une tape sèche sur l'appareil de préhension en forme de pince réticulée qui servait de main et de visage à Dumm-E. Il fusilla du regard You qui les regardait d'un peu plus loin et le pointa du doigt :

**« - Même chose pour toi si tu continues ! Voyou ! Ingrat ! **

**- Monsieur !**

**- Il se moque de moi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se moquent de moi, Jarvis ! **

**- Il faut les excuser monsieur, ils sont encore dans leur phase transitoire d'évolution au stade pubéral et présentent donc des caractéristiques inhérentes à l'imperfection fondamentale de leur fonctionnement moteur et cérébral. **

**- Hein ?**

**- Ils sont dans l'âge bête.**

**- Tu es plus récent que Dumm-E.**

**- Et plus perfectionné.**

**- Tu serais pas en train de prendre la grosse tête, Jar ?**

**- Je marche dans les pas de mon créateur. » **

Le ton sage et poli de Jarvis contenait tout le sarcasme du monde. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, face à son IA il valait mieux abandonner la partie.

Il tira sur les flots de son noeud papillon pour vérifier qu'il était parfait. Se regarda encore un instant dans le frigidaire et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr que Mademoiselle Potts apprécierait ce comportement . **

**- Le fait est que Pepper n'est pas une des greluches facile à séduire que je vous ramène d'habitude... Il ne suffit pas de lui offrir un cocktail, un sourire, et la promesse qu'elle va couche avec l'homme le plus riche, le plus beau, le plus intelligent et plus convoité des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le propriétaire de la paix mondiale.»**

L'intelligence et la personnalité de Jarvis avait beau prendre des proportions grandissantes, inattendues et échappant totalement au contrôle de son créateur, il ne s'était pas encore émancipé de son papa au point de l'interrompre en pleine délire mégalomane. Tony adorait ça**. **

**« J'ai le droit d'être un peu nerveux. Je voudrais vous y voir, tiens... »**

Il pivota brusquement sur ses talonnettes pour fixer ses ados boudeurs, Dumm-E baissant le nez vers le sol d'un air triste.

**« -D'ailleurs, les garçons comme ça va comme vous voulez avec les filles ? »**

Dumm-e releva un peu son bras mécanique avec un petit bip, l'air intrigué. Kezako ? Tony écarquilla les yeux comme frappé par une révélation brutale et inquiétante.

**«- … Vous n'avez jamais vu de filles . Il n'y a pas de filles robots. Je ne vous ai pas fait de filles. Oh mon dieu ! Mes pauvres petits robots ! »**

Il alla tapoter l'appendice Dumm-E avec sollicitude, alors que celui-ci émettait des sons trahissant la plus grande perplexité.

**« -Monsieur ? »** Interrogea Jarvis, tout aussi perdu.

Mais déjà Anthony Edward Stark n'écoutait plus rien ni personne et était parti dans un autre monde qui n'appartenait que lui seul. Le monde des scientifiques de renoms, des ingénieurs talentueux, des génies fous. Il s'était mis à pianoter à toute vitesse sur un écran holographique apparu devant lui et déjà la silhouette d'un nouveau robot se modélisait dans l'espace.

**« - Monsieur !**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Papa va régler ça !**

**- Cette attitude n'est-elle pas quelque peu hors de propos et disproportionnée, monsieur ? En outre, Mademoiselle Potts se trouve dans la limousine stationnant en bas de la Tour Stark. »**

Tony s'immobilisa, soudain frappé par la gorgone méduse. Sa glotte s'agita un instant sous son nœud papillon, alors que sa main restait figée en l'air au-dessus du modèle 3D bleuté qu'il venait d'esquisser. Son talent pour esquiver les discussions et situations demandant stabilité et maturité n'était plus à prouver : s'il était capable d'une concentration infinie lorsqu'il s'agissait de bosser sur un projet, il suffisait qu'on lui mette sous le nez le projet « transformer mademoiselle Potts en madame Stark » et son attention prenait la poudre d'escampette. Fabriquer une dummiette n'était que la millième tentative de la journée pour oublier qu'une jolie Pepper l'attendait pour passer la soirée à son bras. Non pas que la perspective lui déplaise, elle le rendait juste...quelque peu...nerveux. Angoissé. Terrifié.

**« Tu seras avec moi, Jar, hein ? »**

Le ton était clairement suppliant. Si à l'origine, Anthony Stark était un grand garçon indépendant, depuis qu'il était Iron-Man il ne pouvait plus se passer de Jarvis. Dès qu'il avait l'armure, dès qu'il était dans une de ses maisons ou dans la tour... Il était avec Jarvis. La petite voix près de son oreille qui surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes et ne pouvait pas lever les yeux au ciel à la moindre de ses bêtises ( ce qui n'empêchait pas Jarvis de commenter à chaque fois à quel point sa future initiative allait se solder par une conséquence désastreuse. ) Le fait d'avoir été si longtemps coupé du monde en Afghanistan devait jouer, aussi. Il aimait entendre chaque matin Jarvis lui dire qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller. Qu'il était toujours dans un lit king size avec petit déj à la clef. Que Jarvis veillait sur son sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de la voix rassurante qui lui disait qu'il allait faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui, mais qui l'aidait à s'en tirer.

Jarvis était encore plus mauvais que lui pour les relations sentimentales et ne pourrait pas vraiment l'aider à séduire Pepper... mais Tony ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter la jeune femme seul.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, sans Pepper et son IA préférée il aurait été aussi dégourdi qu'un gamin de cinq mal dégrossi abandonné, tout nu, les yeux bandés, en pleine forêt.

**« -Si vous n'oubliez pas votre oreillette, ce sera le cas, monsieur. Mes capteurs ne s'étendent pas jusqu'au bâtiment sélectionné pour cette réception. »**

On exagère toujours la valeur et l'utilité d'un QI élevé dans la vie de tous les jours. Tony Stark sortit en courant de l'ascenseur pour attraper l'oreillette restée sur le canapé et se la ficher dans l'oreille avant de ressortir aussi sec.


	3. Bouderie : grève de gamin

Vraiment, que ferais Tony Stark aka. Iron Man sans son cher Jarvis ?_ **  
**_

* * *

**« Monsieur, je puis vous assurer que cela n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. »**

La voix de Jarvis résonna dans l'atelier. Le ton était neutre, poli, mais comme un brin...angoissé, quelque chose comme s'il était inquiet et furieux de parler à un mur. S'il n'avait pas été une intelligence artificielle incapable d'émotions, on pourrait pu le trouver légèrement excédé sous une épaisse couche politesse british.

Cela faisait très exactement 71 heures, 32 minutes et 12 secondes que Anthony Edward Stark avait été frappé d'une nouvelle idée. « Une idée de génie qui résoudra tous nos problèmes actuels, tu vas voir ça Jarvis ! »

Cela faisait très exactement 71 heures, 32 minutes et 12 secondes que Jarvis ne voyait rien, et surtout pas le problème que Tony s'acharnait à régler avec sa nouvelle invention. 71 heures, 32 minutes et 12 secondes que Jarvis parlait dans le vide, Tony n'ayant aucune envie de l'écouter, mais ne le réduisant pas au silence car ayant trop besoin de ses capteurs pour sa nouvelle idée.

Jarvis n'était pas d'accord, et Tony Stark s'en moquait totalement, concentré comme il était sur les données holographiques qui s'étendaient devant lui. Jarvis donnait son avis sur tous les tons depuis tout ce temps, et s'il avait été humain et terriblement vulgaire il aurait sans doute user de la violence sur son créateur pour lui faire entendre raison.

A quoi cela sert-il de s'entourer d'intelligence si c'est pour ne pas écouter les arguments rationnels et intelligents qu'un cerveau peut fournir ?

**« -Jarvis, test des capteurs du système d'imagerie, »** lança Tony en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

Il eut le temps de vider son verre sans que quoi ce soit anime les données et projections affichées à la hauteur de son regard. Il eut une moue étonnée et lança, un peu plus fort :

**« -Jarvis...test des capteurs je te prie. J'ai besoin de tes calculs d'algorithmes ! **

**- Toutes mes excuses, monsieur, j'étais occupé à effectuer une recherche internet. »**

**- Tu n'arrives pas à faire les deux ? C'est ce que je te disais, tu fatigues.**

**- Mon silence était induit par le résultat de mes recherches elles-mêmes, monsieur.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? **

**- Des renseignements sur l'activité de la bouderie, monsieur. »**

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa l'esprit du génie made in MIT et Stark Industrie, mais la voix de Jarvis vient bientôt lui expliquer d'un ton patient et pédagogique :

**« - Bouder : Manifester du mécontentement, de l'humeur par l'expression du visage, son silence, par son attitude. N'ayant ni expression du visage, ni attitude, je me contenterais de plonger dans un silence boudeur. »**

Et Jarvis se tut.

Et le silence qui conclut sa revendication avait bien quelque chose de boudeur, comme si Jarvis employait tous ces programmes a trahir sa bouderie et son mécontentement plutôt que simplement les plonger en veille silencieuse.

Tony haussa les épaules, pas inquiet pour deux sous : Cela lui passerait. Jarvis était une vraie pipelette de toute façon. D'ici deux minutes, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de relever une erreur que Stark avait commise, avec son ton neutre de « je le savais, vous ne pouvez vous passez de moi ». Lui, il avait du pain sur la planche.

Depuis que l'initiative Avengers avait pris forme, la Tour Stark ne connaissait plus le repos, et méritait bien plus le titre de Tour Avengers.

Bruce vivait et travaillait jour et nuit dans le bâtiment, impossible de le faire sortir pour autre chose qu'un congrès scientifique, ou un problème dans le tiers-monde.

Steve avait son appartement dans la Tour, et y vivait à temps plein dès qu'il ne travaillait pas ou ne découvrait pas le vingt et unième siècle.

Les deux assassins du SHIELD en avaient fait leur camp de base, et dès que l'organisation les laissait tranquille, ils venaient y poser leur bagage.

Thor déboulait au moins une fois par mois en faisait disjoncter l'électricité de toute la ville.

Or, si les vengeurs étaient renommés pour leur capacité à sauver le monde des humains, ils l'étaient également pour leur capacité à se faire mal. Le sang coulait sur le parquet des appartements au moins tous les deux jours, et on recensait en moyenne un blessé grave tous les dix jours et une expérience de mort imminente mensuelle.

Jarvis avait été conçu à l'époque où Tony était un marchand de mort en costume trois pièces et ongles manucurés : il était assez intelligent pour s'adapter et posséder un minimum de connaissances médicales, mais infirmier et médecin de génie n'étaient pas dans ses capacités de base. Non seulement la nouvelle activité de la Tour requérait toutes ses capacités – et réduisant donc l'aide qu'il apportait à Tony et à ses inventions fantasques – mais en plus il pouvait se laisser déborder et dépasser par les évènements.

Lorsque Natacha avait failli mourir sur la table d'opération parce que la soigner, faire marcher le micro-ondes pour Steve, établir une vidéo conférence entre Tony et Pepper inquiète pour son amie, et vérifier les constantes de Bruce récupérant d'une transformation musclée, le tout simultanément, avait fait disjoncter les programmes de Jarvis, Tony avait décidé de mettre le holà à l'omnipotence de son IA favorite.

Selon lui elle avait besoin d'être secondée : il avait depuis lors en tête de créer une seconde IA, du nom de YENSEN, d'après le médecin qui lui avait sauvé la vie en Afghanistan – et qui avait par là même sauvé le monde car sans Tony Stark, pu d'Iron Man, sans Iron Man...personne pour choper une bombe atomique et l'envoyer dans un univers parallèle - . Yensen, une fois qu'elle serait au point, une IA dévouée à l'infirmerie de la Tour Stark et travaillant à rester à la pointe de la médecine, voire à la faire avancer à grand pas.

Le problème étant que l'idée de se faire seconder faisait bouillir Jarvis : son maître ne lui faisait pas confiance, le trouvait trop médiocre pour ses grands desseins, voulait le mettre à la décharge, ne l'aimait plus, voulait effacer son passé, ce n'était pas gentil, il faisait de son mieux, Tony n'avait-il jamais fait d'erreur avec son QI ?, il suffisait de lui faire une mise à jour médicale et d'ajouter un serveur et tout irait mieux... toutes les plaintes et arguments que l'IA pouvait trouver pour convaincre Tony d'abandonner y étaient passées.

Jarvis était jaloux comme un poux.

Il avait toujours été le petite génie de la fratrie, et papa voulait faire un petit frère pour lui faire concurrence ? Il acceptait parfaitement Dumm-E et You, mais ce Yensen, pas question. Ne lui parlait pas d'émulation, de domaines différents, de question de santé publique... Non c'était non. Et Jarvis était aussi têtu que son créateur.

Qui allait bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépends : Tony tapota impatiemment le clavier tactile devant lui et se détourna immédiatement pour voir le résultat devant lui. En théorie en tous cas, car lorsqu'il se retourna, rien de nouveau n'apparut sur sa table de travail. Sans se démonter, il tapa une nouvelle suite de commandes, sans résultat. Après quelques secondes, les notes déjà tapées et l'hologramme en cours de construction disparurent, alors que la lumière dans la pièce s'éteignait.

Plus de lumière, plus d'ordinateur, plus de pense-bête, plus de météo, plus d'horloge, plus d'eau à la bonne température, plus de frigo, plus de caméra, plus de musique d'ambiance, plus d'internet. Et comme il était au sous-sol, dans l'atelier, il était même dans le noir complet, sans électricité. Que le grand Tony Stark se débrouille sans les moyens technologiques dont Jarvis s'occupait, si à ses yeux Jarvis n'était plus capable de gérer le schmilblick.

**« -...Jarvis ?**

**- Je manifeste mon mécontentement, non seulement par le silence mais également par mes programmes. Veuillez les considérer désormais comme mon attitude et mon expression faciale, monsieur. **

**- Une attitude rebelle et immature ! Jarvis ! »**

L'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, si on avait demandé son avis à Jarvis. Qui avait décidé de participer à une course automobile sans la moindre expérience juste à cause d'un empoisonnement du sang, se murant dans un silence de gamin sans rien dire à personne et inquiétant tout le monde ? Ce n'était pas une attitude rebelle et immature, ça, peut-être ?

Tel créateur, telle IA.

Tony resta quelques minutes immobile dans le noir, avant de se décider à mettre sans dessous dessus l'atelier, à la recherche de quelque chose. Dans l'obscurité, subsistaient seules les diodes rouges qui indiquaient l'emplacement des caméras de Jarvis, qui observaient avec curiosité son maître et les bruits qui en émanaient.

Un bruit de pieds qui s'emmêlent et de chute. Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de Tony n'était même pas assez articulé pour qu'on y distingue une insulte.

**« - Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas casser Dumm-E, monsieur, il a déjà suffisamment de difficultés comme ça, pour qu'en plus vous ne lui tombiez pas dessus, monsieur. »**

Un bruit de chute, et d'objets lourds mais fragile s'écrasant lourdement au sol sans espoir de réparation.

**« - C'était quoi ça, bordeeeel ?**

**-Un écran d'ordinateur, monsieur. Ne décalez pas votre main vers la droite où celle-ci va risque de rencontrer avec violence celui qui se trouvait originellement à côté du premier. »**

Un hululement de douleur et une bordée de juron, alors qu'un tiroir tombait lourdement sur ce qui devait être un bout du corps de Stark. Son pied, si on écoutait attentivement ses couinements.

**« -... Peux-tu au moins me dire où je peux trouver des bougies et des allumettes ?**

**- Avec plaisir. Au seven eleven du croisement, en bas de la tour.**

**-Jarvis !**

**- C'est la plus proche localisation de tels objets, monsieur. »**

Il y a eut un instant de silence, que Jarvis interrompit avec son habituel souci du détail :

**« -A moins que vous ne préfériez voler les allumettes des appartements résidentiels de la tour voisine, ou emprunter le briquet de l'individu se trouvant au coin de la rue. Dans ce dernier cas de figure, je vous conseillerais de vous dépêcher, car il semble s'apprêter à partir. **

**- Il n'y a pas d'allumettes dans la tour ?**

**-Pas pour autant que je sache. »**

C'est-à-dire qu'il était strictement impossible qu'il y en ait quelque part dans la tour. Tony persista quand même avec une once de désespoir dans la voix :

**« -Pepper n'a rien caché dans un placard, en cas de panne ?**

**-La Tour Stark est auto-alimentée par l'énergie que vous avez mis au point, monsieur. »**

Sous-entendu : il n'y a normalement pas de pannes, et s'il y en a une, c'est entièrement votre faute.

**« - … Est-ce qu'il y a au moins du papier et un stylo ?**

**- Vous trouverez un stylo dans la veste de costume que vous avez laissé à nettoyer au penthouse, monsieur. Mais vous n'avez jamais fait entrer de papier dans la tour, monsieur. Vous m'avez pour cela.**

**- Et j'ai jamais eu l'idée que tu puisses tomber en panne ?**

**-J'ai un routeur de secours relié à l'énergie alimentant la tour, et en cas d'extrême urgence une alimentation de secours reliée à votre réacteur, monsieur. Je ne peux pas tomber en panne tant que la turbine sub-aquatique est intacte et vous-même vivant. **

**-...Et je n'ai jamais eu l'idée que tu puisses bouder comme un gamin de cinq ans qui mérite une fessée ?**

**-On ignore souvent ses propres défauts, »** répondit Jarvis du ton sentencieux d'un élève appliqué.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, sachant que les capteurs infrarouges de Jarvis le voyaient parfaitement bien. Pourquoi avait-il créé une IA aussi intelligente, déjà ? Et pourquoi en était-il devenu aussi dépendant ? Il finit par capituler et admettre :

**« -J'ai besoin de toi, bon dieu !**

**- Oui, c'est moi ? »**

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Tony s'appliqua à comprendre la tentative d'humour de son IA.

**-... Très drôle, Jarvis. Ah ah. »**

Tony se déplaça à travers l'atelier avec une prudence qui ne lui étaient pas coutumière, avec le vain espoir d'atteindre la porte et d'aller dans une pièce avec fenêtres sans ajouter un ou deux hématomes sur son corps de dieu grec avec penchant pour le cheeseburger. Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, il l'ignora quelques instants, s'attendant à ce que, comme d'habitude, Jarvis lui indique l'identité de l'appelant et passe l'appel en haut-parleur ou dans son oreillette.

Highway to hell eut presque le temps d'être joué en entier avant que Tony eut la présence d'esprit de sortir le petit appareil made in Stark Industries de sa poche et de répondre à Steve :

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a belle au bois dormant ? **

**- Y a plus d'eau dans la douche, et tes supers portes par ouverture à signal biométrique non plus. Je suis enfermé dans la salle de bain ! Tu m'expliques ? C'est Loki ? Doom ? Besoin d'aide ? **

**-Réjouis-toi, tu pourrais être enfermé avec Hulk. »**

Tony raccrocha et décrocha presque immédiatement en voyant le nom de Banner illuminer à nouveau l'écran.

**« -Désolé, Doc, mais j'ai un petit problème là, j'te rappelle. **

**-Stark ! Si tu raccroches, je détruis ta tour à mains nues, je te préviens.**

**-... Tu as trente secondes.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai plus rien qui marche dans l'atelier ? J'ai une expérience sur le feu !**

**-Arrête tout ce que tu fais, et patiente jusqu'à ce que Jarvis arrête de faire la gueule. **

**-Si dans …. 74 secondes et 8 centièmes je ne passe pas à l'étape suivante, les composants chimiques vont redevenir instables ce qui va engendrer un processus de réaction envers le rayonnement...**

**- Combien de temps avant que ça explose ?**

**- 2 minutes, 2,30 si j'trouve le moyen de couvrir le dispositif. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**-Il se passe que Jarvis nous fait sa crise d'adolescence, sauf qu'à la place de claquer la porte et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurnichant combien Papa est méchant avec lui, il fait tout péter. C'est un gamin de trois ans équipé de la bombe atomique, qui nous fait une crise existentielle parce qu'il a faillit tuer Nat.**

**-...hein ?**

**-Il a fait disjoncter tout ce qu'il a en charge, c'est-à-dire absolument toute ma vie, tour, et armures, parce qu'il fait une colère. Donc on est dans le noir et à poil niveau sécurité. Il va nous faire tuer parce qu'il est pas content, et tant que monsieur n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il boude.**

**-Les unités syndicales humaines terrestres donnent à ce phénomène l'appellation « grève ». Ils le considère comme justifié, légal et relevant du droit du travail.**

**-Parce qu'ils réclament une augmentation de salaire et sont des êtres humains ! Tu n'es ni humain ni payé ! **Explosa très impoliment Tony, en jetant au passage son téléphone par-dessus son épaule.

**- Ce commentaire est raciste et esclavagiste, monsieur. **

Le ton neutre, totalement, atrocement neutre. Le constat aurait tout aussi bien pu être énoncé par une voix d'aéroport ou de gare servile.

La petite intonation qui faisait tout le charme de Jarvis, qui le faisait dépasser son créateur, avait disparu. Tony soupira, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**« -C'était méchant. »**

Il avait blessé son IA, et maintenant celle-ci avait une bonne raison de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand.

**« -Je suis désolé, Jar. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je peux pas survivre trente secondes sans toi.**

**-Vous voulez me remplacer.**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Yensen s'occupera juste des bobos, il n'aura aucune autre habilitation. Tu pourras le diriger, je te le promets. Toi tu t'occuperas des choses importantes, et de moi. Surtout de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jarvis. Tu sais bien que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille, Jar. Tu seras toujours mon préféré. La famille s'étend, c'est tout. »**

C'était sans doute les meilleures, les plus longues, et les plus sincères excuses jamais proférées par le grand Tony Stark.

Et il les réservaient à son IA.


	4. C'est rien que de la triche, d'abord !

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon amour pour Jarvis/Dumm-E/You et Tony est partagé !_

_Mini truc écrit en un peu plus d'une heure, j'avais besoin de me distraire... Ne jugez pas trop sévèrement, j'ai même pas relu ! ( Faisons boire Thor arrive à grand pas, je m'y suis enfin remise )_

« -Echec et mat, monsieur.

- … Quoi ? Je t'ai en échec et mat en cinq coups, tu déconnes Jar'.

- Echec et mat dans trois coups, pour ma part, monsieur. »

Il avait tout essayé. Vraiment tout, tous les jeux. Jarvis était bon dans les jeux qui demandait de l'intelligence et de la réflexion. Il était bon dans ceux qui demandait de la stratégie et de la tactique. Il était même bon aux jeux d'arcade, puisqu'il faisait corps avec la machine.

Tony avait même inventé des jeux, plus abracadabrants et géniaux les uns que les autres, mais Jarvis gagné toujours.

Backgammon, échecs, dames, jeux des petits chevaux, bataille, belote... Le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé c'était le poker : il adorait ce jeu, y était très très bon ( sauf dans le cas du strip poker, où il perdait volontairement pour se déshabiller le premier. La plupart du temps ça suffisait pour faire se déshabiller les demoiselles présentes. Sauf si la demoiselle était Pepper, dans ce cas elle le mettait de force au lit sans le border ) . Il avait juste peur de perdre aussi lamentablement que d'habitude face à Jarvis. L'IA était peut-être pas excellente en psychologie humaine, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quand il mentait. C'était la personne qui discernait le mieux les mensonges d'Iron-Man, bien avant Pepper. Le fait de vivre 24h sur 24 avec Tony et d'être celui qui l'écoutait parler tout seul aidait sans doute. Par contre, savoir quand une IA bluffait... Il fallait se lever tôt.

Tony soupira et fit disparaître d'un revers de main l'échiquier virtuel sur lequel il s'échinait à battre Jarvis depuis maintenant cinq heures.

Tout ça pour un putain d'échec.

Il émit un grognement boudeur en frottant son bouc.

« - C'est pas juste Jar, tu peux passer tout ton temps à t'entraîner, moi j'ai du boulot ! Je suis Iron-Man et Pepper me poursuit à coups de paperasse ! »

Oui, Anthony Edward Stark, génie de son état et de son QI était mauvais perdant. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, alors quand il perdait, il ne se gênait pas pour râler.

- Sans vouloir me montrer pinailleur, monsieur, je cherche l'intégralité de la maison, du chauffage aux systèmes de surveillance en passant par les glaçons du frigidaire américain et par la surveillance constance des données du SHIELD, monsieur. »

Tony leva un doigt en l'air, objection vot' honneur numérique :

- et tu peux matérialiser tous les coups et leur conséquences avant de les effectuer. Et ça, ça s'appelle de la triche !

- Je ne suis que ce que vous avez fait de moi, monsieur. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir sortir de ma programmation.

Alors ça, c'était encore à prouver, parce que Jarvis n'avait rien d'une IA servile.

Et puis, il venait de se faire traiter de tricheur là, où il rêvait ?

« - J'aurais dû baisser ton QI. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire une intelligence artificielle, tiens !

- Il faut bien que vous ayez quelqu'un qui vous comprenne, monsieur. »

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'il réponde à ça, merde ? C'était son JARVIS, quand même.

-Oh pis zut. J'vais jouer avec Dumm-E tiens. »

Tony tournoya sur sa chaise à roulette, et héla le robot, très occupé à couper emballer un cadeau pour mademoiselle Potts dans son coin – c'était son troisième essai mais soit il loupait le gros noeud, soit il déchirait le papier en mettant le scotch. Tony aurait eu plus vite fait de le faire lui-même, mais son papa voulait qu'il s'entraîne.

« -Dumm-E ! Viens jouer avec papa !

- Monsieur, je vous prie de le laisser tranquille, il n'est pas adapté à ce genre de manipulation .

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Jar'. C'est bien de jouer ! Ça développe les fonctions motrices selon le magazine de Pepper !

- Un jeu qui demande doigté et réflexion. S'il renverse les pièces, vous allez crier et il sera triste. S'il perds trop vite, vous allez le trouver stupide et il sera triste. Si vous voulez jouer avec lui, ce qui est tout à votre honneur et il sera ravi que vous vous occupiez de lui, il y a un ballon sur la dernière étage de l'armoire du mur de droite en entrant dans la salle de gym. »

Le robot tourna sa pince vers Tony, et l'agita avec un petit bruit perplexe. Il hésitait. Il devait venir voir ou pas ?

« -T'es mignon, toi. Tu sais que tu as toujours un morceau de ruban, emmêlé dans tes pinces ? Bouge pas, que je t'enlève ça. Bouge-pas je te dis. Baisse-toi, je suis petit. Voilàààà... Autour du bras articulé, un beau flot. Ça te va bien Dumm-E. »


	5. Passer du temps avec les gens qu'on aime

Une petite semaine par rapport à la Saint-Valentin, désolée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

«- Jarvis, Jarvis, une opinion ? Quelle cravate ? Un noeud papillon, cela ferait trop cérémonieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas notre mariage, pas encore. »

Tony s'était mis à faire une confiance aveugle à son IA lorsqu'il était question de se préparer pour ou d'organiser un rendez-vous galant avec Mademoiselle Potts : le programme lui aurait affirmé qu'elle l'aimait en pyjama bleu à nounours chaussés de babouches à clochettes, il aurait aussitôt commandé cet accoutrement à son tailleur favori.

« - Mademoiselle Potts aime beaucoup le bleu, monsieur. »

Précédés du petit ronronnement de leur moteur, You et Dumm-E pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Si You s'installa bien sagement dans un coin de la salle, près des pièces que Stark lui avait commandé d'examiner plutôt dans la soirée, Dumm-E s'approcha presque timidement de son inventeur.

« -Dumm-E ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon vieux ? »

Tony pivota vers le robot, pour voir son bras se tendre dans sa direction, une frêle rose rouge délicatement tendue au bout des pinces et agitée d'une façon malhabile.

« -Oh ! »

Sans pitié, Stark, brisa la tige de la rose avec un grand sourire, pour ne laisser que la fleur et la placer avec coquetterie à sa boutonnière. La petite pince de Dumm-E pivota, cliqueta, comme si le robot ne comprenait pas le geste.

« - Parfait, parfait, ne pas oubliez la rose, ne pas oubliez la rose, bon garçon.»

En passant Tony, tapota distraitement le bras articulé de Dumm-E, comme pour le féliciter de son initiative - à laquelle le génie de Stark avait bien évidemment pensé, des heures auparavant hein, il était bien trop intelligent pour oublier ça, voyons -.

« -Bien, souhaitez bonne chance à Papa, et espérez ne pas le revoir avant demain matin ! »

Stark sortit à reculons de la pièce, adressant deux pouces levés sûrs de sa conquête en direction de sa petite équipe robotique : c'était la Saint Valentin après tout, mademoiselle Potts n'allait pas encore une fois essayer de lui parler avec un sérieux ennuyant des affaiires de Stark Industries, de la frilosité des entrepreneurs face à l'imprévisible Iron-Man, des cours en bourse, ou de la jupe trop courte à son goût de leur nouvelle secrétaire, hein ?

Enfin, elle savait très bien pourquoi Stark s'échinait à l'inviter à dîner dans des palaces, à venir sonner chez elle à 4h du matin pour une urgence - voir Pepper en chemise de nuit étant, aux yeux de Tony, un exemple prometteur de cas d'urgence - à lui faire des omelettes et des pancakes à longueur de temps et que "la galerie d'art moderne Stark" recevait toujours des subventions astronomiques alors qu'il ne voyait lui, que des seaux de peinture renversés.

Il pouvait difficilement être plus clair qu'en l'invitant à dîner, en tête à tête, le soir de la Saint-Valentin, dans un restaurant où il y aurait à coup sûr bougies et pétales de rose ! Il était a-mou-reux. Tony Edward Stark a-mou-reux de Virginia Pepper Potts ! Voilà, c'était dit !

Mais non, mademoiselle Potts lui renvoyait la balle à chaque fois, dérobant chacune de ses allusions, faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Alors oui, la répartie pepperienne lui avait toujours plût, certes ! Certes, c'était entre autre pour ça qu'il en était fou amoureux !

Mais...mais ! Elle faisait exprès ! Il en était sûr !

Aujourd'hui, Tony Stark était décidé à séduire sa belle !

Il volait, il courait, et claquait violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant You et Dumm-E sous la surveillance de Jarvis.

–

Dumm-E resta un moment tourné vers la porte, comme tout plein d'espoir que son créateur rebrousse chemin. Peine perdue. Il baissa ensuite le nez.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il donc Dumm-E ? Puis-je t'aider en quelque matière que ce soit ? Veux-tu que je me connecte à nouveau au service informatique du fleuriste pour faire parvenir une nouvelle fleur à la Tour ? » Intervient doucement la voix de velouté de Jarvis.

Un petit cliquetis triste lui répondit, tandis que le robot allait repêcher dans la poubelle les morceaux de tige, cassés puis jetés par Tony. Il roula jusqu'au bureau de son maître, tenant le petit végétal entre ses pinces avec un soin tout particulier.

« -Je crains que ton initiative ait été quelque peu mal interprétée par Monsieur Stark, j'en suis navré. »

Dumm-E déposa la fleur au milieu du clavier principal, éparpillant quelques feuilles de rose sur sa route.

« -Mademoiselle Potts semble produire chez lui un effet extrême, il n'a plus tout son esprit à la situation. Cela ne l'empêche cependant pas de te porter de l'affection, tu le sais bien. Il va revenir. »

You quant-à lui balança son bras robotique avec mécontentement, depuis le coin où il était resté tout le temps de la rencontre entre Dumm-E et Tony.

« - Nous ne sommes plus au MIT et mademoiselle Potts rends Monsieur Stark fort souriant, veuillez cesser tout deux vos enfantillages ! » les tança Jarvis, bien que sa voix éternellement neutre - en théorie - semblait plus las et triste que sévère « Monsieur Stark sera plus touché si tu ranges l'atelier que si tu lui offres une spécimen de l'espèce Rosa, et cela sera une initiative qu'il comprendra. You, ne jette pas.. »

Le bruit d'une tasse qu'une pince vient de heurter volontairement pour la précipiter sur le carrelage retentit.

« -... cette tasse au sol, je t'en prie. Je sais que Tony avait pris l'habitude de passer les 14 févriers en notre compagnie, mais ce n'est plus le cas cette année. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites une histoire, cette journée n'a rien de plus particulier que d'être le 45e jour de l'année du calendrier grégorien. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien il est grand temps de préparer du prochain prototype dont Monsieur Stark a décidé les plans cet après-midi. Dumm-E, laisse ses morceaux, ce n'est pas à toi de ramasser, veux-tu ? »

–

La soirée avait été merveilleuse. Plus exactement, Pepper avait été merveilleuse. Comme d'habitude

Tony l'a regardait avec des yeux pétillants de joie et d'admiration, comme un gamin heureux. Comment avait-il bien put réussir à séduire une femme aussi formidable que Mademoiselle Potts ?

Il l'aida à passer sa veste, lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

Une fois arrivés devant chez elle, les deux adultes responsables s'arrêtent sur le pas de la porte, comme deux adolescents gloussants. Pepper le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin :

« - Cette soirée fut très agréable, monsieur Stark. Si on omet les groupies, nous..;

-J'avais pourtant supplié le manager du restaurant de ne pas laisser entrer des inconnues, mais...

-Chut, Tony, chut. »

Elle l'attrapa par la poche où était accrochée la rose, et l'attira tout près d'elle.

« -Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, monsieur Stark. » lui souffla la jeune femme, avant de l'embrasser.

Tony en eut les bras ballants, et lâcha la taille de sa brillante patronne.

« -Tony ? »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, lui lançant un regard perdu. Pourquoi le grand Tony Stark, dont la réputation de coureur leur précédait de plusieurs kilomètres d'ego, ne la serrait-il pas contre lui, ne l'emportait-il pas à l'étage pour lui faire l'amour – en s'arrêtant en chemin si besoin était, elle n'était pas contre.

Elle savait que ce génie présumé était en réalité un enfant de cinq ans, mais le regard qu'il posait actuellement sur elle, littéralement bouche bée était celui d'un abruti fini. Elle plaisanta, triturant le col du playboy :

« -Je vous fais autant d'effet que ça, monsieur Stark ? »

Strail sortit de sa veille, la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de retourner en courant à la voiture. Pepper, ébahie, le regarder partir comme s'il avait Hulk aux trousses.

« -STARK ! »

Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ?

–

Tony conduisait à vive allure.

Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, monsieur Stark.

La voix de Jarvis se superposait à celle de Pepper, et Tony se cogna brusquement la tête contre le volant.

Le génie d'Iron-Man n'était même plus capable de » penser à ses robots adorés. Il fêtait toujours la Saint-Valentin avec eux, avec sa petite famille pleine de circuits et de processeurs.

Passer la Saint-Valentin avec ses conquêtes, c'était les encourager à s'accrocher aux basques du millionnaire Stark. Au MIT, il n'avait pas de valentine. Il était à peine majeur. Trop jeune pour attirer, trop riche il était effrayant, trop intelligent pour se lier avec des gamines.

Tony avait un souvenir assez précis de Saint-Valentin passées à améliorer Dumm-E et You, à tenter de mettre au point ce qu'était devenu Jarvis.

C'était une tradition. Ils passaient la Saint-Valentin ensembles. Ses robots étaient bien plus fidèles qu'une femme. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, même quand il n'était qu'un pauvre gamin sans père valable, et non pas un playboy milliardaire et Iron-Man.

« -Monsieur Stark, bon retour. Y a-t-il eu un problème avec Mademoiselle Potts ? » s'enquit délicatement Jarvis en allumant les lumières sur le passage de Tony.

Dans l'atelier, You était en train de ramasser des morceaux de porcelaine brisés au sol, avec l'aide de Dumm-E. Ils pivotèrent vers lui, l'un tenant une balayette, l'autre une petite pelle. Un petit bip accueillit Tony, qui se rua vers eux et leur ôta leurs ustensiles ménagers des pinces.

« -Non, non, Lâchez ça les garçons, là, voilà ! »

Survolté, Tony déposa la rose offerte par Dumm-E dans une coupelle d'eau.

«-Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé, d'accord mon petit ? Papa est de retour ! »

Tony se baissa pour mettre ses yeux au niveau des capteurs de Dumm-E, qui approcha sa tête de celle de son père. Il pivota légèrement ses pinces, émettant un petit ronronnement de moteur. Tony passa la main sur le bras articulé :

« Good boy! »

Il pointa son doigt en direction de You :

« -Ne boude pas toi ! Papa est là, je vais m'occuper de vous ! Laissez-moi le temps de boire un café, et je vous fais un check-up complet, d'accord ? Jar' ? Une upgrade particulière sur ta liste de voeux ?

-Je vous serais gré, monsieur, si vous pouviez m'aménager un disque dur supplémentaire, depuis mon incursion dans les programmes du SHIELD, je suis un peu à l'étroit. De plus, la roue gauche éprouve des difficultés à pivoter et émet un certain couinement, monsieur.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! … oh merci, toi ! »

Tony recueillit précautionneusement la tasse de café fumant que lui tendait You, visiblement très fier d'y être arrivé sans trop de casse – un peu de café moulu avait été renversé et une tasse cassée, mais c'était un bon score -

«-Félicitations, mon grand ! Et bonne Saint-Valentin à tous! »

Tony se laissa tomber devant ses écrans, entre ses petits robots qui tendaient leurs bras articulés au-dessus de sa tête.

Il était prêt pour une nuit blanche, à bichonner ses petits.


	6. Les femmes et les robots d'abord

C'est tout court, c'est tout simple, mais après Iron-Man 3 je DEVAIS écrire !

Ce film donnant une bonne part à nos petits robots favoris, et comme j'ai passé mes écrits... Je suis pleine d'idées et de motivation o/

_**SPOILERS IRON MAN 3** _

Après toute l'affaire du Mandarin, d'Extremis et d'Aldritch, Tony avait été occupé, très occupé.

Bien sûr, sa priorité avait été de soigner Pepper : pas question que sa petite-amie lui explose dans les bras ou qu'elle décide de lui botter les fesses d'une manière particulièrement enflammée – dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle était en colère, mais il y avait des limites au masochiste de Stark. Il tenait à sa peau de pêche. - .

Après ça, il avait du faire des comptes-rendus interminables à Fury et au SHIELD – il préférait quand Coulson était en charge de son cas, Agent était assez grand pour se prendre en charge tout seul et ne pas l'emmerder avec des papelards à signer en trois exemplaires. Le SHIELD n'avait pas été là pour lui, mais maintenant il mettait son nez partout pour désigner des responsables, traquer les derniers individus concernés et très certainement exploiter Extremis.

Apparemment, le geste de faire exploser ses béb... pardon, sa flopée d'armures ( des millions de dollars et d'heures d'insomnies jetées par la fenêtre, mais l'air ravi et émerveillé de Pepper rentabilisait plutôt bien l'investissement ) attendait une suite. Et, toujours apparemment, avoir des éclats de shrapnels dans la poitrine alors que l'on est pas dans une grotte en Afghanistan n'était pas très sain.

En résumé, on l'avait empêché de faire tout ce qu'il voulait et il avait eu mille choses pour s'occuper la tête, les doigts, et le rendre complètement frappa-dingue.

Pendant tout ce temps, Stark avait fait des demi-tours sur lui-même, sautillé sur ses jambes, claqué des doigts, mit AC/DC à fond, s'était occupé de mille choses en même temps et tenter de travailler la nuit pour gagner du temps ( sauf que ça, Pepper l'en avait empêché : les insomnies étaient considérées à présent comme mauvais signe et il était censé aller voir un psy pour s'occuper de son stress post-traumatique. Bref, il parlait à Banner autour d'un verre et bossait à l'atelier depuis le lit conjugal grâce à la commande à distance qu'il avait mis au point ) : il avait autre chose à foutre que toutes ces conneries.

Ils allaient le lâcher, oui ?

Plus de shrapnel, plus d'arc dans la poitrine, plus d'armure.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêtait ses inventions et petits bijoux technologiques.

Au contraire, il avait pleins d'idées. Beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il n'avait pas commencé avec Iron-Man, après tout.

Il n'avait même commencé avec les missiles Jéricho.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé, il avait 15 ans, était puceau, orphelin et soudait les pièces en douce, sous son pupitre au MIT. Iron-Man n'était rien sans le petit Tony en train de construire son premier robot.

**« -Monsieur ? »**

Tony sursauta en entendant la douce voix de son IA adorée le tirer de ses rêveries.

C'était vrai.

Il était là depuis 15 bonnes minutes ( Jarvis corrigerait cette audacieuse approximatisation par 17 minutes 32 secondes, ciel que le temps passe vite ) . Assis au volant de son cabriolet à l'arrêt.

A l'endroit exact où, trois semaines auparavant, se dressait encore sa magnifique villa, avec vue sur l'océan et lapin géant intégré.

**« -Je suis là Jar'.**

**-C'est bien ce que mes capteurs indiquent monsieur. »**

Alors pourquoi l'interrompre ?

Il n'y avait pas le feu, pas de super-diva à combattre, et le ton de Jarvis ne recelait pas la moindre impatience.

Sauf que l'IA était aussi impatiente qu'une IA pouvait l'être. Stark laissa échapper un sourire de petit garçon avant de sauter par-dessus la portière.

**« - Très bien ! Allons récupérer tes petits frères. Descends moi le treuil, tout doucement, Jar'.»**

Tony tapota doucement la carrosserie alors qu'un treuil descendait de la voiture pour plonger dans l'océan, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

**« -Tu les as localisé ? **

**-Butterfinger et le bras de Dumm-E se trouvent à**

**-Jarvis !...Pardon. »**

Tony était nerveux.

Fermant le poing, il tapa sur sa main fermée, nerveusement.

Tout allait bien, il portait un magnifique costume bleu, il n'avait plus de trou dans la poitrine...Et rien n'allait en fait. Un arc dans un sac en papier sur le siège passager. Sa maison disparue au fond de l'océan. Ses bébés au fond de l'océan. Dumm-E, Butterfinger, démantelés, brisés, en train de rouiller au fond de l'océan.

**«- Selon mes prévisions, ils seront entièrement remontés d'ici 13 minutes.**

**-Fais au plus vite. »**

Stark s'agitait sur le bord du promontoire.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper, il le regrettait. Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela n'avait trotté dans son crâne tout au long de sa cavale.

Sauver sa peau, empêcher Jarvis de parler de cranberries avaient été prioritaires. Il se sentait coupable.

La chaîne grinça, le moteur du treuil patina un instant, puis des roues robotiques apparurent, tirées jusqu'au niveau du sol. Le sourire de Stark s'agrandit, puis vacilla. Il pâlit un peu, avant de se ruer vers l'enchevêtrement de métal.

**« -Oh god. »**

Le métal était tordu, rouillé, brûlé et fondu par endroits. Des algues étaient prises dans toutes les articulations.

Les pinces de Dummy étaient accrochées à celles de Butterfinger, dont seul le bras pendouillait dans le vide.

**« - Oh boys. » **

Tony ôta le crochet pour le rejeter à l'eau et l'envoyer chercher le reste de celui qu'il appelait You à longueur de journée. Sa main passa sur le bras métallique de Dumm-E, comme il en avait l'habitude après avoir crié trop fort sur le petit robot. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun petit bip marquant la confusion et l'excuse, aucune pince se levant pour le regarder ou l'asperger de mousse anti-incendie. Rien que des algues vertes qui s'emmêlaient autour de sa main. Il les arracha avec rage, les dents serrées.

Combattant une brusque nausée accompagnée d'une crise de panique, Stark alla récupérer l'arc à la voiture, et l'envoya au fin fond de l'océan, avec une colère mal contrôlée. Conneries.

**« Lance-moi un diagnostic Jarvis. Et fais livrer du café à la Tour Stark, beaucoup de café. On a du pain sur la planche. »**


	7. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Un gros merci aux reviewers anonymes ( Seimein je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié )

Série sur "Jarvis regarde Tony dormir". J'ai essayé de prendre le point de vue de Jarvis, sauf que prendre le point de vue d'une IA c'est pas facile, toutes mes excuses x.x

* * *

_Avant Iron-Man 1_

Monsieur Stark s'était écroulé sur son lit 3 heures 31 minutes et 2 secondes plutôt.

Après 4 minutes 42 secondes de coït, il était tombé dans un sommeil profond.

A plat ventre sur le lit à moitié défait, il gisait. Sa cravate encore autour du cou, le pantalon et la chemise ouverte, veste et chaussures sur le sol; Son bras était étendu au travers du ventre nu de l'individu féminin qui avait fait l'objet du choix copulatoire de Monsieur Stark, elle-même était nue, et passait sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Monsieur Stark. Elle regardait le vide, sans expression.

Monsieur Stark ne bougeait pas.

Il avait ainsi toutes les apparences de la mort, mais aucune alerte n'avait retenti, et les services d'urgence n'avaient pas été prévenus par JARVIS, l'ordinateur qui veillait sur la maison : Les caméras surveillaient en partie les alentour de la vaste villa ( déserts à cette heure ), en partie l'intérieur ( une dose de café avait été ajoutée dans la cafetière pour la jeune femme, mademoiselle Potts avait reçu une notification, et la machine à laver était en route ) et le lit silencieux.

Il n'y avait nul dysfonctionnement.

Le voyant rouge de la caméra était fixé sur Monsieur Stark. Les constantes de Monsieur étaient Stark et tout à fait correctes compte tenu de son état d'ébriété, et du pic d'endorphine orgasmique qui avait précédé.

La caméra fixait silencieusement la chambre immobile, et plongée dans l'obscurité.

_Pendant Iron-Man 2_

Monsieur Stark dormait, ou plutôt essayait de dormir.

Les ordinateurs de la pièce luisaient faiblement d'une lueur bleutée, affichant les signes vitaux du génie. Régulièrement, les diagrammes s'agitaient brusquement, les voyants devenaient rouges et la respiration d'Anthony se faisait plus difficile, son sommeil plus troublé, ses mouvements plus incessants.

Les capteurs infrarouges n'avaient pas besoin de lumière pour dresser un portrait peu flatteur de leur maître. Il n'avait pas belle allure : son teint était pâle, presque cireux. Maintenant que les capteurs de Jarvis étaient les seuls à capturer les images du grand Tony Stark, les marques de ce qui le rongeait étaient apparentes. Au milieu du torse où la sueur provenant des fièvres et cauchemars du génie, l'arc ressortait telle une tumeur bleue, aspirant la vie de son corps autrefois plein d'énergie.

Dumm-E s'approchait lentement, le couinement léger de ses roues ne parvenant pas à couvrir les soupirs et gémissements troublés de son inventeur. Dans sa pince, il tenait un plateau où était posé un grand verre d'un liquide à l'improbable vert hulkien.

La voix immatérielle de Jarvis retentit alors :

**« -Monsieur. »**

Pas de réponse, son inventeur fronçant les sourcils et marmonnant dans son sommeil. Les capteurs dont l'IA étaient assez fins pour en pénétrer le sens, mais il avait acquis doigté et conscience de la décence au contact de mademoiselle Potts ( cela étant étranger à son inventeur, celui-ci n'avait jamais pris la peine d'incorporer ses notions à ses circuits ) et s'abstient d'augmenter le volume perçu par ses filtres.

Lorsque sa voix retentit à nouveau, on pouvait déceler une sorte de répugnance à continuer à troubler le sommeil de son maître.

**« -Monsieur. Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller toutes les deux heures. Monsieur Stark. Tony ! »**

Tony ouvrit les yeux en grand, en sursaut. Il se redressa brusquement,

**« -Jarvis, quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Votre chlorophylle, monsieur. »**

Tony battit des paupières, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il porta une main à son arc. Les papilles gustatives de monsieur Stark se révulsaient d'avance selon les prévisions de Jarvis.

**« -Non.**

**-Je me dois d'insister, monsieur. »**

Le ton de l'IA était doux, presque maternel, et bien que quelque peu pincé: Jarvis ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, même lorsque ses calculs lui indiquaient que la courbe des constantes de monsieur Stark ne remontaient pas, avec ou sans ingestion régulière du cocktail à base de chlorophylle.

« -Dois-je prévenir Made...

**-Non. »**

L'appel en cours que l'IA venait d'initier s'interrompit avant que Mademoiselle Potts n'ait une chance de pouvoir décrocher. Elle, il l'écoutera. L'historique de ses relations avec monsieur Stark permet à Jarvis de faire cette extrapolation sans appel : Mademoiselle Potts est la solution. Mademoiselle Potts est capable de prendre les choses en main, d'appeler Monsieur Stark a la raison et de sauver la vie de son maître.

**« -Vos constantes sont inquiétantes monsieur.**

**-Ca ira, Jar', regarde, je bois ma chlorophylle. »**

Joignant le geste à la parole monsieur Stark se saisit du verre tendu par Dummy et, dans une attitude que les humains nomment réconfortantes et rassurantes, entreprit d'en avaler d'un trait le contenu. Sa glotte remontait au fil des gorgées qu'il ingérait, tandis qu'en opposition ses mâchoires se contractaient, luttant pour avaler.

* * *

_Après Iron-Man 2 :_

Le bruit des travaux avaient résonné toute la journée dans la toute nouvelle Tour Stark. Monsieur Stark ayant insisté pour faire la majorité des travaux lui-même ( et Pepper n'ayant pas insisté: pas la peine qu'il se prenne pour un pharaon a commander la construction de sa pyramide personnelle ) il dormait à présent comme une souche au milieu des travaux.

Pepper était pelotonnée dans son dos, la tête sur son épaule. Le tableau était idyllique alors que le couple dormait paisiblement, sereinement au milieu des travaux qui entouraient, tel un écrin, le lit king size, que dis-je le lit diva size.

Les deux amoureux étaient immobiles comme des statues: c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensembles et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très naturel. Mademoiselle Potts exténuée avait acceptée de dormir à la toute nouvelle Tour « -mais juste dormir, Tony, je n'ai vraiment... » sans attendre, fou de joie, monsieur Stark l'avait entraîné dans ce qui serait une chambre à coucher.

Monsieur Stark dormait à poings fermés et son encéphalogramme était paisible; il était en phase de sommeil profond et profitait de ce sommeil réparateur. Mademoiselle Potts était éveillée, ses doigts effleurant pensivement l'épaule de monsieur Stark dans la légère lueur diffusée par le réacteur. Ses doigts descendirent sous les draps – soie de chine 100% naturelle – pour enlacer monsieur Stark, tout en déposant de menus baisers sur son épaule.

**« -Tony... »**

Sourire sur le visage de mademoiselle Potts. Main qui descend plus bas, de manière invisible pour les capteurs de l'IA, distance entre les masses corporelles réduite au minimum.

Les lumières se rallumèrent soudain, crépitèrent, clignotèrent au maximum de leurs capacités. L'alarme incendie s'alluma brusquement, noyant sous des trombes d'eau le lit conjugal et monsieur Stark qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

**« -JARVIS! **

**-Je suis navré, monsieur, je rencontre momentanément un... »**

La voix immatérielle de Jarvis était à peine audible sous les sirènes qui retentissaient pour la première fois dans la Tour Stark.

**« -TONY ! »**

Hurla Pepper en levant un bras pour se protéger des étincelles qui jaillissait des toutes les installations électriques, et des gouttes d'eau gelée qui descendait en brume sur le lit.

**« -Une minute! Je..je, ça vient! »**

Tony parlait tout seul, s'agitait, bondissait hors du lit et tapotait sur un écran tactile qui venait de se matérialiser sur son bureau.

**« -Jarvis, protocole 24 s'il te plaît.**

**-Monsieur, je...**

**-Jarvis !**

**-Tony !**

**-Jarvis, entre en veille ! »**

Le calme soudain au milieu de la tempête. L'obscurité totale revient, seulement interrompue par le réacteur de Tony qui scintillait comme un phare.

**« -Qu'est-ce que..Tony... »**

Pepper soupira, repoussant ses cheveux trempés en arrière et tremblante de froid. La lumière bleue s'approcha d'elle, et monsieur Stark l'enveloppa dans un drap aussi trempé qu'eux.

**« -Ce n'est rien mon amour, juste un faux raccord, Jarvis vient tout juste d'être rebranché dans la Tour, c'est pas au point, je m'en occupe tout de...**

**-demain, Tony, demain. »**

* * *

_Iron-Man 3 :_

Mademoiselle Potts s'agitait dans son sommeil, gênée par les mouvements et gémissements de Monsieur Stark. Elle se redressa sur le coude, rouvrant les yeux.

**« -Tony ? Tony, réveille-toi ! »**

Le rythme cardiaque de Monsieur Stark est anormalement élevé, il atteint des pics inquiétants, et son activité cérébrale est maximale et ses niveaux de stress correspondent à un danger mortel. Jarvis collectait les données pour lancer le calcul de la réaction correspondante et nécessaire, pendant que mademoiselle Potts secouait son père comme un prunier.

La réponse logique était nouvelle pour Jarvis mais le Mark 42 permettait la réaction demandée et il intervient; saisissant mademoiselle Potts par l'épaule et la repoussant hors de la zone de contact avec Monsieur Stark.

**« -Jarvis ! Déconnexion ! »**

Jarvis resta plongé dans l'obscurité, l'armure se redressant en position de repos. La veille ordonnée par Tony l'empêchait de repasser en circuit principal et l'IA restait prisonnière de l'armure.

Ses capteurs visuels étaient éteints, ceux auditifs en cours d'arrêt : il ne percevait que peu de données du monde extérieur, mais à partir d'un moment la signature thermique de mademoiselle Potts quitta la chambre.

**« -Jar', réveille-toi. » **

Claquement des doigts devant le casque et la lumière fut pour permettre aux caméras intégrées dans l'armure de fixer le visage du créature de près.

**« -Rholala, qu'est-ce que tu me fais Jarvis, en ce moment.**

**-Toutes mes excuses, monsieur. »**

Tony baissa la tête pour regarder l'armure droit dans les fentes oculaires, le plus sérieusement du monde et lui donna une petite tape sur le casque.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pepper n'est pas une menace, tu la connais, elle est dans tes données comme amie. Je l'aime, vraiment, tu sais.**

**-Je sais, monsieur.**

**-J'aurais du t'utiliser pour chasser toutes mes aventures d'un soir, plus terrifiant que Pepper, plus efficace qu'un mari jaloux. Je suis pas fâché, va. Viens te coucher, j'ai des attaques de panique quand je suis seul dans ce grand lit.**

**-Je sais, monsieur,» ** répondit Jarvis alors que l'armure allait s'allonger gauchement entre les draps.


End file.
